


The day of execution

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of Hannibal Lecter's life, Jack Crawford comes bearing terrible news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day of execution

It was the last day of Hannibal Lecter’s life. He’d face execution by lethal injection, which was a means he’d chosen himself.  
Jack Crawford’s steps as he approached death row were heavy. It was ten years after their last meeting. Alana had told him to be careful, leaving him a message from Margot’s Italian chateau.  
He had a message to deliver to his former friend.  
One he had hoped to never have to face.

*  
“Jack,” said Hannibal cordially. “How are you?”  
“He’s dead,” said Jack.  
“Who?” asked Hannibal, trying not to face the inevitable.  
“Will,” said Jack. “It happened early this morning.”  
“Who did it?”  
“If one of your enemies did it you would get to them somehow. But no, he did it himself. He left you a letter.”  
“Why?” asked Hannibal.  
“Because of you,” said Jack. “Because he knew you’d die today. He couldn’t go on.”  
“I see,” said Hannibal.  
“If only you had lived less grandly. If you had chosen a simple life with him you could have avoided capture. No one would have found you. But you had to live it up you narcissistic prick. “  
“He was in jail..”  
“He hanged himself with his sheets.”  
“I shall be with him soon.”  
“I believe you. You changed him, Hannibal. Where you go so does he. He was your masterpiece, you made him like you.”  
“I will be with him in hell, Jack. Where shall you go to escape your guilt?”  
“I wish I had none you evil asshole. But I do. I can’t escape anywhere.”  
“That is unfortunate.”  
“Yes. I do believe you loved him.”  
“I did.”  
“I won’t see you alive again.”  
“I imagine not. I am sorry about Will.”  
“Me too. I’ll give you his letter,” said Jack and left.

*  
“Dear Hannibal.  
I wish I could hold on, but I can’t.  
Not without you. I will see you soon.  
I don’t regret the life we had. Those were the happiest years of my life.  
I could not survive the separation as you see.  
Ever yours,  
Will.”

Hannibal let his mask slip and cried. He recalled Will’s warm body beside him in Nice, his smile as they made love in the sun. He wandered through his memory palace, all the rooms full of images of Will. 

*  
Jack saw Hannibal hang, and watched as Chilton laughed. He had a face now, though it was a twisted one. Freddie Lounds was beside him.  
“Goodbye,” said Jack.  
He went home to an empty apartment. He thought seeing the devil die would help, but it didn’t.  
He called Miriam Lass, to make sure she knew he was gone.  
Perhaps she could move on now.  
His own scars ran too deep, and there was no Bella to hold him.  
He drank some whiskey and drowned his sorrows.  
The sky wept rain.


End file.
